Einmachlicht
by Drakea
Summary: Hermine und Justin sind auf der Flucht vor Malfoy und seinen Freunden. Dabei landen sie in einem unbekannten Raum.


Titel: Einmachlicht

Autor: Drakea

Thema: Harry Potter

Genre: Fantasy, Gen

Altersfreigabe: ab 6 Jahren / PG

Wortzahl: 2.832

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Handlungsorte gehören J. K. Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

Anmerkung: Mein Beitrag zu PadmaPatils Wettbewerb "Die Nummern entscheiden" mit den Worten Hermine Granger, Justin Finch-Flechtley und Sonnenstrahlen

* * *

><p>Erschöpft lehnte sich Justin an eine kalte Steinwand und atmete tief durch. Seit Minuten rannten sie vor Malfoy und seinen Freunden davon.<p>

"Wie konnten sie uns nur finden?", keuchte Justin und sah ratlos zu Hermine, die vorsichtig um die nächste Ecke späte.

"Ich glaube Malfoy hat uns beobachtet und möchte uns bei Umbridge verpetzen. Wahrscheinlich will er sich dadurch bei ihr in ein besseres Licht rücken", flüsterte Hermine und winkte ihrem Begleiter heran. "Hier scheint keiner von denen zu lauern."

Justin holte noch einmal tief Luft, stieß sich von der Wand ab und rannte Hermine hinterher. Ob sie ein Ziel vor Augen hatte, wusste er nicht. Aber er war sich sicher, dass er jemandem mit ihrem Intellekt blind folgen konnte. Sie würde schon eine zündende Idee haben, wenn vielleicht ein Troll vor ihnen auftauchen würde. Oder Crabbe, der gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem Troll aufwies.

Auf ihrer Flucht verlor Justin zwischendurch immer wieder die Orientierung und dachte schon sie würden im Kreis laufen, da die Bilder der alten Hexen und Zauberer alle gleich aussahen. Doch plötzlich sprang Hermine zur Seite und verschwand in einem dunklen Raum, dessen Tür weit offen stand. Als Justin ihr hinterher stürzte hörte er noch Hermine "Nox" sagen und das Licht an ihrer Zauberstabspitze erstarb.

"Ist etwas?", fragte Justin und presse sich, Hermines Beispiel folgend, an die Wand neben der Tür.

Ohne Worte deutete ihm Hermine an, leise zu sein. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bevor auch er hörte, wie sich schnell Schritte aus der Richtung des Raums der Wünsche näherten.

"Sie müssen doch irgendwo sein!", hörten sie Malfoy brüllen. Seiner Lautstärke nach zu urteilen, war ihm bis jetzt noch kein Mitstreiter von Dumbledores Armee in die Arme gelaufen.

Als er näher kam, ließ sich auch erkennen, dass er von mindestens vier Mitschülern begleitet wurde. Die lautesten Schritte gehörten bestimmt zu Crabbe und Goyle, die Malfoy scheinbar überall hin begleiteten.

In ihrem Korridor angelangt, wurde der Suchtrupp plötzlich langsamer und blieb in der Nähe der offenen Tür stehen. Justin warf Hermine einen beunruhigten Blick zu. Was sollten sie als nächstes tun, wenn die Slytherin ihr Versteck betraten? Bei einem Duell wären sie zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen und würden ohne Umwege in Umbridges Büro abgeliefert werden. Das sie dort, freiwillig oder nicht sei hingestellt, über die DA auspacken würden, stand für Justin außer Frage. Dafür hatte er schon zu schlimme Geschichten über das alleinige Nachsitzen bei der unbeliebten Hexe gehört.

"Hermine", flüsterte Justin so leise er konnte. Durch das hereinfallende Licht, konnte er Pansy Parkinsons Schatten auf dem Boden erkennen. "Was machen wir jetzt?"

Hektisch sah sich Hermine in dem Zimmer um. Viele Verstecke gab es nicht. In dem Raum standen nur ein paar Reihen zugehängter Regale, eine Handvoll Tische und Stühle.

"Die Vorhänge", entschied Hermine und schubste Justin in Richtung Fenster. In der Dunkelheit der Nacht waren ihm die alten, dicken Staubfänger gar nicht aufgefallen.

"Das ist keine gute Idee", murmelte Justin und wollte seine Begleiterin aufhalten. Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit würde er Niesen müssen, sobald sie sich versteckt hatten und Malfoy direkt zu ihnen führen.

"Hast du eine bessere Idee?", zischte Hermine zurück und schob den Hufflepuff weiter.

Ohne neue Widerworte sah Justin schemenhaft, wie sich der Vorhang hob, er unter ihm hindurch ging und sich der Stoff wieder hinter ihm senkte. Staub konnte er in der Schwärze, die sich um ihn senkte, nicht sehen, aber er spürte bereits das Kitzeln in seiner Nasen. Vorsichtig kniff er sich in die Nase, um sich von dem Juckreiz abzulenken. Doch es half nicht. Das Kribbeln verstärkte sich eher.

Hermine, die anscheinend sein Problem erkannte, zückte ihren Zauberstab. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und Justin merkte sofort wie seine Nase wieder frei wurde.

"Danke", sagte er ganz leise und erntete nur ein Zischen, dass ihn zum absoluten Schweigen ermahnte.

Mit einem Schulterzucken tat er die Situation ab. Es wäre sinnlos in diesem Moment eine Diskussion über Anstand vom Zaun zu brechen. Viel wichtiger war das Geschehen vor dem Klassenraum, auf welches er sich besser konzentrierte. Die Stimmen der anderen Schüler, waren durch den dicken Stoff, nur sehr gedämpft zu hören und verlangten nach ihrer vollen Aufmerksamkeit.

"Und wohin sollen sie verschwunden sein? Disappariert? Das kann niemand innerhalb Hogwarts", brüllte Malfoy aufgebracht. "Der Schulboden kann sie schlecht verschluckt haben. Sie müssen hier sein! Wir werden jedes Klassenzimmer, das in der Nähe ihres Hauptquartiers liegt, durchsuchen", befahl der Slytherin.

Als Antwort nahm Justin nur unverständliche Worte wahr. Scheinbar war Malfoy der einzige, der vor lauter Aufregung seinen Unmut durch Schreien Luft machte.

Fast zeitgleich hörten sie wie jemand das Klassenzimmer betrat und zwei Stimmen laut "Lumos" sagten. Die Zauber erhellten den Raum und selbst durch die dichten Vorhänge drang Licht hindurch.

Nervös blickte Justin zu Hermine, die ihn nur verschreckt zurück starren konnte. Mit einer Hand deutete sie hektisch auf den Boden. Das Licht der Zauberstäbe spiegelte sich auf ihren Schuhen, die unterhalb des Vorhangsaums herausschauten. Die beiden Suchenden konnten sie dadurch jederzeit leicht finden und dingfest machen.

Wenn wir doch nur ein besseres Versteck hätten oder nicht sichtbar wären, dachte Justin und umklammerte seinen Zauberstab, in der Hoffnung er würde sie retten. Da fiel ihm der Spruch ein, den ihm seine Mitschüler aus den höheren Jahrgängen gezeigt hatten.

So leise wie nur möglich und mit kaum bemerkbaren Bewegungen belegte Justin Hermine und sich teilweise mit einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber. Zu seiner großen Freude verschwand Hermine von ihrer Fußspitze bis zu ihren Knien und auch er konnte den untersten Teil seines Körpers nicht mehr erkennen.

Derweilen gingen die beiden Slytherin in dem Zimmer umher und suchten nach Auffälligkeiten die auf die Anwesenheit von anderen Hogwarts Schülern hindeutete.

"Habt ihr was gefunden?", blaffte Malfoy sie an, als auch er den Raum betrat.

"Nein. Hier ist keiner", antwortete Zabini gelangweilt. "Du willst doch nicht wirklich, dass wir jedes Klassenzimmer nach Potter und seinen Freunden absuchen?"

"Und ob", stellte Malfoy klar, "Wenn Professor Umbridge erfährt, was die nachts treiben, werden sie hochkant von der Schule fliegen! Das geschieht denen nur recht."

"Komm, Goyle. Durchsuchen wir die anderen Räume", stöhnte Zabini und verließ mit seinem Klassenkameraden den Raum.

"Verdammt", brummte Malfoy, als die anderen beiden verschwunden waren und etwas landete mit einem lauten Krachen auf dem Boden. "Die machen alles kaputt!", sagte der Slytherin noch bevor er aus dem Zimmer stapfte.

Hermine und Justin warteten noch einige Minuten hinter dem Vorhang, bis sie sich trauten sich wieder zu bewegen. Sie wollten sichergehen, dass die Luft auch wirklich rein war und nicht noch jemand in der Nähe war.

Erst als Hermine sich selbst wieder komplett sichtbar zauberte, rührte sich auch Justin und hob die Verzauberung bei sich selbst auf.

"Das war eine tolle Idee und perfekte Ausführung", lobte ihn Hermine, als sie den Vorhang zur Seite schob.

"Dein Zauber war aber auch nicht schlecht", entgegnete Justin und klopfte sich den Staub von seinem Umhang. "Das war Anapneo? Der Spruch wäre mir niemals in einer solchen Situation eingefallen."

"Lumos", sagte Hermine und Justin konnte noch die Freude, über das versteckte Kompliment, in ihrem Gesicht erkennen.

Wie seine Begleiterin beschwor Justin einen Lichtstrahl aus seinem Zauberstab und gemeinsam sahen sie sich genauer in dem Raum um. Von den Slytherin war nichts mehr zu sehen. Nur ein umgeworfener Stuhl zeugte noch davon, dass hier vor ein paar Minuten jemand gewesen war.

"Wir sollten schleunigst verschwinden", sagte Hermine und ging mit schnellen Schritten zur Tür. Vorsichtig sah sie sich auf dem Gang um.

"Und wohin sollen wir gehen?", fragte Justin leise, als er hinter Hermine trat. "Malfoy wird doch sicherlich in allen wichtigen Gängen Patrouillen aufgestellt haben. Und ein zweites Mal wird der Trick mit dem Unsichtbarkeits-Zauber nicht funktionieren."

"Damit hast du wohl recht", pflichtete ihm Hermine bei. "Warten wir lieber noch bevor wir uns auf den Weg zurück in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume machen", schlug sie vor und schloss die Tür vorsichtshalber.

Justin war mit diesem Vorschlag einverstanden und richtete sein Interesse auf die freistehenden Regale in der Mitte des Raumes. Es waren vier an der Zahl, alle fast doppelt so große wie Justin. Die Vorder- und Rückseiten waren durch Vorhängen verborgen.

Neugierig trat er näher heran und schob vorsichtig den Stoff ein Stück beiseite. Dahinter verbargen sich etliche Reihen mit Gläsern. In den Gefäßen befanden sich viele verschiedene Flüssigkeiten in den unterschiedlichsten Farben und Aggregatzuständen.

"Was steht in dem Schrank?", fragte Hermine.

"Nur gefüllte Einmachgläser. Sieht aus wie eine Sammlung von Zaubertränken, die erkaltet sind."

Durch Justins ungenaue Beschreibung rührte sich auch in Hermine das Interesse an den Regalen und sie trat an ein anderes heran. Oberflächlich sah sie sich einige Regalreihen an, stellte aber schnell fest, dass sich diese nicht großartig von einander unterschieden.

"Was wenn das hier Snapes geheimer Lagerraum ist?", überlegte Justin laut, als ihm niemand einfiel, der so viele verschiedene Zaubertränke einlagern würde.

"Snape wird sein Lager im Kerker haben", erwiderte Hermine altklug. "Wahrscheinlich sind es bevorratete Medizinen von Madam Pomfrey oder ein Lagerraum der Küche."

Bei so vielen verschiedenen möglichen Besitzern, wollte sich Justin die Inhalte nicht genauer ansehen. Vielleicht waren sie giftig oder tödlich.

Immer noch auf der Suche nach etwas Interessantem ging er um das letzte Regal herum und traf auf der Rückseite Hermine.

"Die Schrankseite ist anders", erklärte Hermine geheimnisvoll, als sie mit einem etwas Abstand betrachtete. "Sieh dir nur den Stoff an. Er ist viel dicker, als die der anderen. Und das Leuchten", fügte sie hinzu, als sie auf den Saum blickte.

"Meinst du es könnte gefährlich sein", fragte Justin und trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück, doch da hatte Hermine schon die Initiative ergriffen und den Vorhang beiseite gezogen.

Die beiden Schüler konnten nur staunen, über das was sie vor sich sahen. Das Regal sah aus als wäre es gefüllt mit Gläsern voller Sonnenlicht. Es wärmte sogar ihr Gesicht, griff aber nicht ihre Sehnerven an.

"Was ist das?", fragte Justin mit großen Augen und streckte seine Hand nach einem Behälter aus. Auch dieses war angenehm warm. Neugierig wie ein kleines Kind, nahm er es Glas aus dem Regal, hielt es vor sich und betrachtete den Inhalt genauer.

"Kann man etwas erkennen?" Wissbegierig trat Hermine näher heran. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm das Gefäß aus der Hand genommen, doch sie begnügte sich damit Justin über die Schulter zu blicken.

"Nichts", antwortete Justin erstaunt. Dieses Gefäß war einfach nur bis zum Rand mit Sonnenlicht gefüllt. Selbst seine Finger konnte er noch auf der anderen Seite sehen. "Kann das Möglich sein, Hermine? Hast du von so etwas schon einmal gehört oder gelesen?"

"Nein", antwortete Hermine und klang dabei selbst überrascht. Normalweise konnte sie so ziemlich alles Identifizieren, was sich auf dem Hogwarts Gelände befand und in der Schule gelehrt wurde. Aber dieses künstliche Licht war ihr völlig unbekannt.

"Das ist doch kein schwarzer Zauber?", fragte Justin und Panik schlich sich in seine Stimme. Schnell drückte er Hermine das Licht in die Hand. Wenn sie etwas nicht kannte, musste es sich bestimmt um einen verbotenen Zauber handeln.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass so etwas in Hogwarts unbemerkt bleiben würde. Und kann so etwas schönes wirklich böse sein?" Bedächtig wog Hermine das eingemachte Licht in den Händen und starrte es wie gebannt an. Nur kurz kam ihr der Gedanke, dass es vielleicht verzaubert war und man nicht freiwillig seinen Blick davon abwenden kann.

"Das wäre nicht das erste Mal", murmelte Justin und erinnerte sich an Bruchstücke aus dem Unterricht der Zaubereigeschichte. Oft waren solche Verzauberungen zur Tarnung benutzt worden.

Vorsichtig zog er den Vorhang weiter auf. Auf jedem Platz in dem Regal stand ein Licht im Glas, strahlte ihm entgegen und wärmte sein Gesicht. Aber gleichzeitig bekam er auch eine Gänsehaut. Bei dem was in letzter Zeit innerhalb der Schule vorging, konnte ihm niemand bestätigen, dass sie nicht doch alle verflucht waren.

"Wir sollten besser gehen", flüsterte er, als es ihm weiter kalt über dem Rücken lief.

"Hm", brummte Hermine und ließ sich weiterhin von den Sonnenstrahlen bezirzen.

Mit jeder Sekunde, die Hermine sich nicht rührte, wurde Justin unruhiger. War sie etwa das erste Opfer dieser verbotenen Hexereien?

"Hermine?" Vorsichtig tippte er die Gryffindor Schülerin am Arm an, doch sie zeigte keine Reaktion. Behutsam nahm er ihr das Gefäß ab und stelle es wieder ins Regal. Eiligst zog er den Vorhang wieder zu und hob seinen Zauberstab. Mit der, noch immer leuchtenden, Zauberstabspitze, sah er sich Hermines Gesicht genauer an. Was er sah, erschrak ihn. Anstatt ein verwirrtes Mädchen vor sich zu sehen, starrte ihn Hermine böse an. Anscheinend war sie immer noch Herrin über alle ihre Sinne und nicht in ihrer Gedankenwelt verloren.

"Was soll das?", fauchte sie und schob Justins Zauberstab beiseite.

"Ich dachte", stammelte ihr eingeschüchtertes Gegenüber und sah zur Seite, "du seiest von einem schwarzen Zauber besessen, weil du wie hypnotisiert in das Glas gestarrt hast", gestand er und fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Haut.

"So leicht lasse ich mich nicht verfluchen", antwortete Hermine nur, als sie an ihm vorbeistolzierte. "Dann lass uns gehen."

Noch bevor sie die Tür erreicht hatte, öffnete sie sich wie von selbst und sie sahen sich einer etwas kleineren, dunklen Gestalt gegenüber.

Von dem plötzlichen Erscheinen der Person überrascht, machten Hermine und Justin einen Satz nach hinten. Vor Schreck entfleuchte dem Hufflepuff sogar ein "Umbridge" was er sofort bereute. Die Inquisitorin wird über solch ein unangebrachtes Verhalten nicht ungestraft hinweg sehen.

"Wie haben Sie mich da genannt?", fragte eine Hexe verstimmt. "Das habe ich dieses Mal überhört, Mister Finch-Fletchey."

"Professor Sprout?" Vorsichtig lenkte Justin seinen Lumos Zauber auf seine Hauslehrerin. Gelassen schenkte er Hermine ein Lächeln, als das Licht die Lehrerin erreichte. Vor ihr mussten sie keine Angst haben.

"Was machen Sie beide in meinem Vorratsraum? Das ist doch ist ein ganz unpassender Ort für eine Verabredung." Ein verschmitztes Lächeln schlich sich auf Professor Sprouts Gesicht, weil sie das vermeintliche Pärchen erwischt hatte.

"Nein. Das verstehen Sie falsch", erklärte Hermine so schnell, dass es schon fast aufgesetzt wirkte. "Wir haben uns nur vor Malfoy versteckt." Auf keinen Fall wollte sie, dass ihre Lehrerin den Eindruck gewann, sie würde sich nachts mit Jungs treffen.

"Dann würde ich Sie bitten, jetzt in Ihre Schlafsäle zu gehen. Dort draußen habe ich Mister Malfoy nicht gesehen", erklärte Professor Sprout und sie klang nicht mehr so fröhlich. Bedeutungsvoll trat sie ein Stück zur Seite, um den beiden Schülern genügend Platz zu machen, dass sie die Tür passieren konnten.

"Bevor wir gehen, habe ich noch eine Frage, Professor", sagte Justin, der stehen blieb. Er wollte Hermine und sich noch etwas Zeit beschaffen und auf Nummer sicher gehen, nicht doch noch einem Slytherin in die Arme zu laufen. "Wir haben uns vorhin die Regalinhalte angesehen. Sind das Zaubertränke?"

Tief seufzte die Hexe und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Vergaß ihr Schüler etwa, welches Fach sie unterrichtete?

Mit einer schwungvollen Handbewegung entzündete sie Lichter an den Wänden und die Vorhänge an den Regalen schwangen zur Seite. "Das sind natürlich keine Zaubertränke", erklärte Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff geduldig. "Es sind konzentrierte Säfte, die ich in den letzten Jahren aus diversen Pflanzen gewonnen habe. Seit den Vorfällen in den letzten Jahren lagere ich lieber ein paar seltene und in der Gewinnung langwierige Extrakte hier ein. Vielleicht brauchen wir sie früher, als ich neue herstellen kann."

"Ich verstehe", sagte Justin leise und sah zu Boden. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass auch der Saft einer Alraune in einem Regal stand. Vor gut drei Jahren mussten sie lange warten, bevor man ihn, und auch Hermine, aus der Versteinerung des Basilisken befreien konnte. So ein Vorrat wäre ihnen damals nur von Nutzen gewesen.

Hermine, der das plötzliche Schweigen unangenehm war, drehte sich um und deutete auf das letzte Regal, von dem etliche Sonnenstrahlen die gegenüberliegende Wand beleuchteten. "Haben Sie dieses Sonnenlicht auch aus Pflanzen gewonnen?", fragte sie treudoof, obwohl ihr die Antwort mittlerweile klar war.

"Natürlich", nickte Professor Sprout und ging, mit den Schülern im Schlepptau, zu der angesprochenen Regalseite. "Sie gehören zu einer seltenen Pflanzenart aus den Tropen, von denen ich vor etlichen Jahren eine große Anzahl hier anpflanzen konnte. Leider sind viele in den kalten Wintern eingegangen. Sie vertragen das englische Wetter nicht. Auch nicht in unseren Gewächshäusern. Sehr Schade, es sind wirklich schöne Pflanzen, die nachts sanft leuchten." Liebevoll rückte sie ein Glas zurecht, das zu weit am Rand stand. "Der Saft scheint nur so stark, weil er hoch konzentriert ist", erklärte sie aufgeschlossen. "Vielleicht haben wir in den nächsten Schuljahren noch einmal die Möglichkeit ein paar Exemplare hier anzupflanzen. Bestimmt würde das Neville Longbottom aus Ihrem Jahrgang freuen."

"Ganz sicher", stimmte Hermine ihr zu. Auch wenn Neville sonst eher mittelmäßig im Unterricht war, in Kräuterkunde war er fast unschlagbar.

"Und da wir gerade von Klassenkameraden sprechen. Es ist wirklich Zeit, dass sie beide in Ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückkehren."

Nervös tauschten Hermine und Justin Blicke aus. Ihr Gefühl riet ihnen dringend davon ab, durch die Gänge zu gehen.

"Wenn Ihnen Ihre Auseinandersetzung mit Mister Malfoy so große Kopfzerbrechen bereitet, kann ich Sie auch bis vor Ihre Gemeinschaftsräume begleiten", bot Professor Sprout an.

Bereitwillig nahmen die beiden an. Nichts konnte sie besser vor Malfoys Anschuldigungen schützen, als die Begleitung einer Lehrerin.


End file.
